Back-Alley Brutalization
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Back-Alley Brutalization 94 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 2 years ago The streets were quiet and empty when Hela descended the steps of the Society, most of the cities inhabitants in bed. The timing of her escape had been perfect. No one guarding her door, Lewis out for the night, the Lodgers either sleeping or caught up in their late night experiments... All it took was pounding on the door connecting Helen's room to Elaina's and threatening to keep the brunette awake for the entirety of the night to convince her to let Hela out. With her hands in her pockets (the left gripping a knife she took from the kitchen, the right empty), the Hyde crept down the darkened streets. It wasn't long until she came across a large burly man several inches taller than herself, staggering and growling slurred curses. Chances were, he had been thrown from some bar for excessive drinking. His back to Hela, he made his unsteady way to an alley, one hand on the wall to keep him from toppling over. Big mistake, buddy, She thought with a chuckle, scooping up a rock with her free hand and quietly following a little ways behind the muscular giant. It didn't take much time for the man to get himself helplessly lost in the maze of backalleys and soon found himself staring at dead end. Hela approached, grinning. "Hey, you!" She called, lobbing the stone at the back of his head, "Ready to meet your maker?" The stone fell lower than she intended, merely bouncing off the drunk's broad shoulders. He wobbled as he turned to face her, snarling and narrowing his bloodshot eyes, "Who tha f*ckin' 'ell are you?" Hela drew her knife from her pocket, her grin widening as she stalked closer. "The girl who's about to leave your corpse for the rats." With that, she darted forward, ready to sink her blade hilt deep into this man's chest... ...only to be roughly knocked aside like she weighed nothing by a sweep of the man's arm, her head hitting the alley wall with an audible crack. Stunned from the impact, Hela staggered a step, her knife clattering to the ground. What... just...? Her mind felt clouded, the sting of the hit distant. Suddenly the man was shoving her back against the wall, his face flushed with drink and screaming words she could barely make out. "YOU GAWDD*MNED B*TCH, THINKIN' YA CAN HURT ME!" She caught just a flash of something metal and Hela shrieked as the man plunged a knife one, two, three times into her abdomen. "Please, stop! Mercy, mercy!" Came a trembling, desperate cry, and it wasn't until the Hyde was gasping for breath that she belatedly realized it had been her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Note: No, you're not crazy, I have edited this. This roleplay is now taking place after Mz. Hyde's birthday party or the discussion "Just a Normal Day". Everyone is more than welcome to join this rp if they'd like, but please know that only the interaction between Hela Hyde and Catt Hatter will be considered canon. Thank you! ^-^) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Through the pain, she saw a dark blur come shooting down the alley and barrel into her assailant, knocking him off of her and rolling with him a short ways down the cobbles. The smudge and the man only came to a stop when they crashed into a pile of discarded crates. The shadow came up on top and immediately began pounding on his face, trying to keep him too stunned to fight as their foot sought to pin, or perhaps break his wrist. He grunted and swore at each strike that hit home. Backlit by one of the alley windows, Hela saw the silhouette of someone too small to be that strong. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Barely managing to keep upright, Hela sagged against the alley wall and watched the two fight without really seeing, her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Bleeding. Have to stop it. Have to live. Have to stop the bleeding and clean the wound and survive and-- ohGodsIdontwanttodie. Please, please, I can't die. The hands pressed at her midriff did little to slow the blood. ~~~ The man howled in pain and rage, his movements sluggish though he managed to shove his attacker off with a burst of strength. It was clear from the ragged, heavy breathing that the drinks were starting to take their toll. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The figure rolled and quickly came up on their feet and launched themselves back at the man, the long coat that trailed behind them snapping in the wind. Laying one foot on his chest and swinging the other as hard as they could to connect with his jaw, Hela heard a muffled crack as the momentum carried her defender in a graceful backflip. As the man slumped to the ground, all sensation lost from his body, the figure rushed over to Hela. Kneeling, they unwound the sash from their Hatt and hurriedly began binding it around her abdomen where she'd been stabbed. "Stay with me Hela. Keep breathing. You'll be okay," A familiar voice urged. "Just hold on, okay?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela gave a sharp hiss of pain and slammed her eyes shut, fingers digging into the makeshift bandage. "C... Ca... Catt...?" She tried to swallow, her breathing shallow and eyes bleary when they opened again to peer at her rescuer, "Where... when did you...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Careful, you don't want to make it worse." Catt urged again, gently taking Hela's wrist. "I followed you when you left. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop him in time, but we need to get you back to the infirmary now." She wrapped her arm around Hela's shoulders to help her up. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Nononono, no moving, please," She pleaded with a touch of hysterics, paling considerably at the thought of it as she tried to push Catt's arm away. "It already h-hurts, I-I c-can't, p-please..." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "If we don't get you proper help, you'll bleed out!" Catt carefully laid Hela back down, taking her arm off her shoulders. "Hela, I can carry you, but you're gonna have to let me." Her voice was flat as she argued with her friend. "I would rather take you there with your permission, than without." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Hela shuddered and curved herself forward, wrapping her arms around herself with a drawn out groan. Dontwannadiedontwannadie, continued the chant in some primal part of her brain. "O-Okay." She finally relented, her shoulders slumping. "Gentle, p-please..." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "As gentle as I can." Catt promised, gingerly wrapping her one arm around Hela's back, while tucking the other under her legs. "Deep breath." She said, and lifted her off the ground. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela sucked in a hasty breath and tensed in anticipation, immediately letting it out again in a yelp. "A-Ah... H-Hell..." She slumped in Catt's arms, tucking her head to her chest. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sorry." Catt murmured, and took off at a brisk but graceful pace so as not to jostle her cargo. Once they had left the alley, as shadow came down from the rooftops to collect what remained of the assailant. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela merely mumbled something unintelligible about apologies and grimaced, blinking slowly at her bloodied hand as she pulled it away from the sash. "Must... be makin' a Hell of a mess." A quiet, nervous chuckle. "Didn't even... mean to... this time..." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not of yourself, no. Focus on breathing okay? Slowing your heart rate will give us more time." Catt turned a corner onto the Society's street. "We're almost there." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "Heart's already... faster... than normal... n' deep breaths..." She clenched her hand into a fist and drew a slow, trembling breath, gritting her teeth, "...hurt." Her hand relaxed and fell to her side as she squirmed ever so slightly, "'mind me to... murder pain later..." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A charge of panic shot up Catts spine, pushing her feet to go even faster. "I will, but you gotta stay awake okay? Stay awake, we're almost there." She could see the Society's facade by the lamplight up ahead as she shot along the street. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela let out a huff, wincing. "Fine... I'll stay 'wake... 'cause..." She trailed off and her brow crinkled. "Why stay 'wake...? M'not cold..." The pulsing, rhythmic pain and roar of blood in her ears made it hard to think... and to keep her eyes open. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I think it's important." Catt darted around to the side entrance that would put them closer to the infirmary than the front door, as well as avoid staining the rug. "Sleep is already close to death, so it should be avoided in situations like this." Down the hall, left, left, door, right, door, infirmary bed. Setting Hela down, she ran over to the cupboard and grabbed some fresh bandages. Gotta clean the wound, fresh bandages, pressure, and elevate above the heart. Can't do that, abdomen. She thought to herself as she hurried to unwrap the sash. Maybe it would be better if she passed out, less pain that way. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Death... Close to death... The words rang in her head, awareness coming back to her in a jolt. I'm dying. She struggled to sit upright with feverish energy. "Don't take it off, leave it alone," snapped Hela, hissing as she pressed her hands over the sash in attempt to prevent Catt from removing it, "More on top, never take 'em off!" Her eyes were wide and desperate, commanding and pleading all at once. Lightheaded and drained from her outburst, Hela sank back against the bed with a moan. "Take 'em off... and bleeding'll... get worse... don't..." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt stopped as soon as hela resisted. "Okay. I'll put more on top, but you've got to stay still okay? I promise I won't take them off." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Nngh... 'Kay..." She gave the slightest dip of her head and shivered, sliding her hands off of the sash with a whimper. Despite only losing weight as blood left her, her limbs and head felt heavy, even her eyelids beginning to feel the burden as they drifted shut. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Don't fall asleep okay? You've gotta stay awake." Catt urged as she applied more layers of gauze and bandages. (ATasteForVintages Would Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Dr. de Lezo or Jasper Jekyll be available/want to help out here? Catt uses her time travel to find a doctor to help Hela, so they could just walk in on the scene already briefed.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( hey lucky you! I was just here in another thread, I'll copy paste the first bit with a little less sarcasm! ) (( The tapping sound of boots against cobblestone echoes in the night. It had been a long while since she'd put her combat training to use- she surely couldn't test her reflexes around the delicate Lodgers. The Jasper almost felt bad about disrupting ( and swiftly ending ) the knife fight. Almost. At least she made sure to leave them alive. No one would believe that a gang of armed grown men were beaten by the bare hands of a giant orange woman and they'd know better than to speak of such things beyond the shadows of the winding East End streets. There are few places worse than Bedlam. Even the most sordid of criminals were wise enough to acknowledge that. Click, clack click clack The footsteps come to a halt, their sound amplified by the marble. The Quartz makes her way up the steps, preparing to return the kit she borrowed when she notices the pair. The woman kneels beside the bed, studying the pattern of growing red. She procures a ribbon of medical bandaging and tightly wraps the patient's with it. ) Someone else wanted a little action tonight, eh? see more 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((Hello and welcome to the canon thread! :D Hela and Catt are actually in the Society's infirmary at the moment, in case you haven't read the previous things, but I might just be reading your post wrong. If so, my apologies. ^^')) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Um, given the context and setting of the current scene, I'm afraid I don't think a copy-paste will work. Hela and Catt are currently in the infirmary back at the Society. Sorry. x~x We can talk about other possible scenarios over on Hangouts if you want?)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( Sure it'll work! I just haven't had time to alter the location :> ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago (Ah, okay. Keen!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago "Y-yeah." Catt said, thinking fast. "She ran afoul of some drunk guy in an alley. He had a knife. Can you fix her? How can I help?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked sluggishly at the orange giant. Stay awake. No sleep. How to stay awake... "Story...?" croaked Hela quietly, turning her head to peer at Catt. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt turned to meet her gaze, worry creasing her forehead. "Y-you want me to tell you a story? Uh-uhm...uh!" She scrambled for a story, any story, but nothing was coming that she could remember in any detail. "'W-will you walk into my parlor?' said the spider to the fly..." It was technically a story, right? As she recited the poem, she kept a close eye on her friend and listened for instructions from the tall, orange physician. •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( She listens to Catt's explanation. ) Typical. ( Side eyeing Catt, she answers the questions. ) We're going to have to clean the wounds, but first we gotta wait for the bleeding to stop. Go get some clean water, alcohol and salt. ( She looks to Hela before glancing back to Catt. ) ...and Lidocane. Anything with numbing abilities'll do if you can't find any. This sucker's gonna hurt so she's probably going to scream if we don't numb her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago Hela managed to pale, despite her cheeks having already lost most of their color. "S... Salt?" This sucker's gonna hurt... She's probably going to scream... Shuddering, she closed her eyes. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "On it." Catt rushed over to the cabinets for some rubbing alcohol, and frantically searched for the Lidocaine while the basin filled with water. After searching a couple shelves to find Lidocaine, she finally set it on the counter next to the rubbing alcohol along with anything that said 'numbing properties' (or hypoesthesia) and placed the water basin next to it. Darting out of the room, she nearly collided with another version of herself holding a box of salt from the kitchen. "Okay, I think that's it...Why salt?" She came in and set the box down. •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited ( Jasper may have gone to medical school, but fancy words were the last thing she ever paid attention to XD Quartz soldiers weren't exactly designed to be walking Dictionaries ...those are Pearls actually ........Zircons also. I digress ) ( Jasper lifts her hand carefully, watching for any new red spots. ) Depends on how dirty that knife was and what we can find. Salt cleans about as well as alcohol, so we can use it to irrigate the wounds before actually digging around for debris. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited Griffin didn't know why he was even following her. He didn't know her name, nor cared to remember it. The fact was that he was, well, bored. Following her at a distance was a fairly easy thing to do, being invisible and keeping silence paramount. But when she started fighting that huge man he knew that he wouldn't be bored this evening. Why is she even fighting this fellow? He's done nothing to her. Maybe she just doesn't like drunkards. When she was thrown to the wall, and the huge man shoved her against it, Griffin saw a knife clatter to the floor. Aheheh. My time to shine. Griffin watched as the huge man's own knife plunged deep into her body. Once, twice and thrice he stabbed her. Griffin strolled over, picked up her knife, and silently placed it against the man's throat. He leaned in close to the man's ear. "Would you kindly let this girl go?" Griffin whispered to him. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The man stiffened, then dropped Hela with a snarl, clenching his fists at his sides. "Whadda you want?" ~~~ Hela slumped to the ground as she was released, choking back a sob and clutching her wounds. Dizzy and in shock, the men's voices sounded distant to her. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "What I want is for you to drop your knife, first." Griffin sharply replied, eyeing Hela on the ground. "Unsporting I know; but I'm invisible and I frankly don't give a damn." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Like Hell I'm gonna drop it!" cried the man in a low rumble, his hand that held the blade going white at the knuckles, "You'll only slit my throat!" ~~~ Pain pulsed and throbbed in time with her racing heart, her strength draining away with her blood. Help... Please... Her mouth moved but no sound came out. I don't want to die... (Note: Killing the man is fine by me.) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Thanks for the advice." Griffin replied. With a flick of his hand. Griffin cut a deep slit in the man's neck. Griffin pushed him over to the side, making sure he didn't collapse on Hela. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The man's eyes went wide and he immediately began to choke on his own blood, grasping desperately at his throat and staggering a few steps before falling to the ground. ~~~ Squeezing her eyes shut, Hela remained on curled up on the ground, groaning in pain. Distantly, some part of her knew that if the bleeding didn't stop, she would die. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin knelt down opposite Hela and watched her for a few moments. She was bleeding a lot, and Griffin was essentially the only person here who could save her. Nice to have a little power now and then. Griffin lay Hela gently on the ground, and made sure her torso faced upward. He also tilted her head sideways to make sure she didn't choke on her own blood. Next, he took off the coat from the man and wrapped it around her torso tightly. It would at least stop the bleeding for the moment. "Evening." he greeted. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela shuddered at the touch but did not resist, letting herself be positioned with a whimper of pain. At the greeting, she slowly half opened her eyes, blinking bearily as she tried to locate her rescuer. Though she couldn't see him, his voice was familiar enough. "G... Griffin...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Well done." Griffin sarcastically replied. "I'm not a stickler for names nor faces though. Who might you be?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "H-Hela..." She managed to answer, struggling to push herself up into a sitting position, gritting her teeth. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Hela. Does ring a bell. Lewis probably said it. "Wait a moment, don't sit up." Griffin told her. "You'll lose more blood that way." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela stopped her attempts at moving and grimaced. Blood... lose blood... I'm bleeding out... She sank back down against the ground, closing her eyes with a shiver. "Hurts..." She croaked softly. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I can imagine." Griffin replied. "Right, the Society's about a five minute walk. We can make it if we hurry. I'm going to have to lift you, if that's alright with you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "S'not like... I have... a choice..." breathed Hela, struggling to swallow. Her mouth had gone dry. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin reached under her, and in a few moments, he had lifted her up in a cradle carry. He began running. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela gave a sharp cry of pain and gasped, digging her nails into the makeshift bandage around her abdomen. She clenched her eyes shut again. "C... Careful..." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin gritted his teeth. Don't tell me to be careful; you're not the one carrying you. Griffin finally managed to get out of the alleyway, and onto the street. It was quite amusing to see many passerbys and bystanders looking at a stabbed girl floating mid-air. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela half dozed through waves of pain and dizziness, the occasional jolt snapping her back awareness with a groan. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Griffin ran through the streets, half-remembering the way he followed her backward, half-guessing from his walks away from the Society. "Come on, luv; stay with me." Griffin told her. God, since when did I become this sentimental? I should've just left her there. I only followed her because I was bored. And why did she attack that fellow who did nothing to her? Maybe it was just... Wait, Hela or Helen? Lewis definitely... Oh... She's that sort. I see. How many of these f*cking loonies do we have? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "M'not... your luv..." mumbled Hela with a hint of a growl, sounding out of breath. She was trembling now, as if cold. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Didn't say you were." Griffin replied with a smile. At last the Society was in sight! "Almost there, almost there, Hela." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela merely grumbled softly and shifted, wincing as she gritted her teeth. Her thoughts were muddled and she wasn't sure where "there" was... but she didn't think to ask. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin stumbled up the stone steps of the Society, and as he was dreading, the tall green door was closed. Knowing that there was a doorbell, Griffin sidled over to a small brass button on the side, and pressed it with his head. His hands were too full. Inside, there was a loud ringing sound, mostly echoing in the Main Hall. Griffin prayed someone would answer. He looked down at Hela. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela seemed to be trying to curl herself into a ball, hands grasping at her side in an attempt to ease the pain, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. If she noticed where they were or the echoing ring of the doorbell, she didn't show it. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Ariadne was the first to hear the doorbell, coincidentally roaming the Main Hall as per her own nightly habit. Briskly running to the door, she opened it a crack, and looked to see who it was. Who it was, was a girl wrapped in a coat, floating in mid-air, and bleeding profusely. "Oh, my goodness!" Ariadne shrieked, before being nearly knocked over by the floating girl. "Calm yourself, Radcliffe." Griffin's voice remarked, putting her at ease to the reason for the floating girl. It still didn't answer half the questions she had. "She needs the infirmary quickly." Ariadne hesitated for a moment. That girl looks oddly familiar. "Right, follow me." she replied, turning away and speeding ahead. Griffin followed attentively. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela tilted her head to locate the source of the noise, blinking slowly at the woman who had appeared. Oh, 'ello you... She thought distantly, Wonder where she came from... Everything felt slow, her breathing, the beat of her heart, the way her muscles responded. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin noticing her slowing breath, quickened his pace. From left, right, up stairs, down stairs, through stairs and over stairs; the minute it took them to get there felt like an eternity. As soon as the three entered, Griffin placed her carefully on one of the beds. Ariadne looked at her, unsure if this girl was going to make it. "What's wrong with her?" "Stab wounds." Without a moment's notice, Ariadne grabbed a clean linen towel and placed them over the wounds. "Keep pressure on the wounds, Griffin." she ordered. Griffin did so. Next, Ariadne collected a hot water bottle and placed it next to Hela's stomach. She also collected a jug of water. "Look, I'm going to pour water on your wound to clear the blood from it. Is that alright with you...?" she looked to Griffin for a name. "Hela." "Hela?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Mmngh...?" Hela stared at the woman in puzzlement then her eyes widened slightly with comprehension. "Mhm..." She gave a slight nod, taking a deep breath to brace herself. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Alright. It's going to hurt." Ariadne told her. Griffin moved off the towel, whilst Ariadne lifted up Hela's layers. There were three stab wounds in her abdomen. Bracing, Ariadne gently poured the water on them, washing away the blood. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela let out a shriek of pain, slamming her eyes shut. Groaning and gasping for breath for a minute, she eventually relaxed again, trembling. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne put down the jug on the floor quickly. She looked to Griffin, or wherever he may be. "Griffin, keep pressure on the wounds." she told him. He did so with the linen towel. Ariadne meanwhile went over to a small cabinet and began searching for stitches. She found a long thread of suture and a small bottle of chloroform and rushed back to the bed. Ariadne knelt down. "Alright, Hela, I'm going to give you an anesthetic for the pain. You'll go to sleep for a few minutes as I stitch up the wounds." Ariadne unstoppered the bottle, took a part of the bed sheet and placed the chloroform on it. She put it to Hela's lips and nose. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela mumbled softly and continued her shallow, trembling breaths, beginning to doze off again from the pain. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Ariadne quickly placed the bottle down, picked up the suture and looked up to Griffin. "Let go Griffin. And get some bandages. And smelling salts." she ordered him. He did so, and she began to stitch. Though her hands were shaking, as she'd only ever done this once before, Ariadne managed to stitch them up relatively quickly in two minutes. She cut the last remaining thread and took the bandages from Griffin. Ariadne wrapped the spool over each of Hela's stab wounds, before tightly knotting them in place. "Put the smelling salts to her-" "I know, I know. I am a doctor you know." Griffin snapped. Ariadne's eyes flared lilac. Using the bottle as a reference point, she strutted over to where Griffin was and throttled him to the nearby wall. "Before you use them on her, I want to know, did you stab her?" Ariadne asked him. Her voice was slightly distorted now, as if it was a record being slowed down. The lilac eyes were glowing now. "No! Of course I didn't!" Griffin weakly replied. "Why would I bring her here if I stabbed her?" "Then who did?!" "I don't know! Some bounder who she just randomnly attacked for no reason! Ask her who it was!" Ariadne, in a huff, pushed Griffin to one side, grabbed the bottle of smelling salts, and placed it to Hela's nose. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (( Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela woke with a jolt, trying to sit up on reflex and crying out in pain. She sagged back against the bed with a grimace, turning her head aside. "What... was that...?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Smelling salts." Ariadne told her, her eyes no longer glowing, but still visibly lilac. "Helps to wake up those that are unconscious. I've finished the stitching of your wounds." Ariadne sharply looked at Griffin, or where she thought Griffin was. He was sitting on the nearest bed, rubbing his bruised shoulders. Where on Earth does a women like that get that sort of strength? Unless she's a... No. 'Course not. Ariadne looked back to Hela. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Know... what those are..." She wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to sit up again, slower this time. "Can... I go...?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "You've been stabbed three times." Ariadne smirked, her eyes fading back to their natural colour. "You've had severe blood loss, you need to rest. Can you tell me who attacked you?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She gave a half-hearted shrug, closing her eyes. "A drunk... doesn't matter..." mumbled Hela. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Yes, it does, Hela!" Ariadne replied, shocked at her indifference. "He attacked you! If you could just give us a descrip-" "He's dead, Radcliffe." Griffin interrupted. Ariadne looked back at him. "Dead? How?" He didn't answer. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela flashed a weak grin. "How do you think? S'not like... Griffin could just walk away with me..." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Ariadne stared at Griffin like daggers. "Griffin, you didn't..." He practically exploded. "What was I supposed to do, Radcliffe?! Just let her be stabbed to death by some drunkard?! I was practically doing a service by getting rid of him!" Ariadne sighed. "I hope there weren't any witnesses to this. Henry really doesn't want anymore scandals." Griffin flicked his head toward her. Henry? Jekyll? Why did she say his first name like that? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "There's... always self... defense." Hela suggested, fiddling with her sleeves, "Can't be... charged for killing, then." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yeah, she's right." Griffin agreed, looking at Ariadne for confirmation. Ariadne simply looked at the ground, before nodding solemnly. "Right! Well, unless I'm not needed any further, I'm going to bed." "One moment, Griffin." Ariadne said. "Why were you there when Hela was being attacked? Since you escaped Moriarty I wouldn't have thought you being the excursion kind." "There's a thing called boredom, Radcliffe. When you've been cooped up in this place for a while, you want some variety in events. Nighty night." There was a faint sound of bare feet on floor, until it disappeared from hearing. Ariadne turned to Hela, checking on her wounds. Her eyes were lilac now. "I may not want to hurt Griffin, but that jumped-up little sh*t really boils my blood sometimes." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela appeared rather uncomfortable with the examination, but didn't resist. "Why wouldn't you want to hurt him? I know I do..." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'm a pacifist, Hela." Ariadne replied. The bandages had a spot of blood on them, but nothing too substantial. "Why would you want to hurt him now? He saved your life out there." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela scoffed. "You can't be serious... He didn't save me because he cares, he was just bored... Griffin seems to enjoy playing God and I'd love to put an end to it." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I never said he cared; I know he doesn't. It's perfectly obvious to anyone that he only cares for himself." Ariadne replied. She sat down on the bed to the left. "He reminds me of my parents sometimes." "He still saved your life, though. That's got to count for something. 'Whoever saves a life, saves the world entire.'" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm not givin' him anything," growled Hela, practically baring her teeth, "He owed me before. I'll just call this even." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Before?" Ariadne asked. "What happened before?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Hela shrugged slightly and winced. "Some of the things he's done... have had a rather nasty effect on those close to me." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I see." Ariadne replied, standing up. "I suggest you sleep here for the night. I'll get someone to check on you in the morning. If the wounds are starting to heal you can leave but under supervision. If they haven't you'll need to stay here for another day." She turned to leave, but looked back at Hela. "Just out of interest, do you know anything... odd about Dr. Jekyll? I tried to see him last night but he wouldn't answer. And he normally does for me." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "He was probably unconscious from working himself half to death," Hela guessed, before tilting her head as her eyes narrowed, "And why would the doctor want to see you at night...?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "He didn't. And doesn't. That's what I was trying to ask him about." Ariadne replied. She shrugged it off. "Anyway, good night, Hela. I'd recommend sleeping abdomen-up." Ariadne walked off back to her room. Henry's always so secretive. •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited (eh, why not? Jasper would be up in the room with the rest of the Crystal trio in *actual canon* but she IS a formally trained physician, so enjoy her quiet gloating in this make believe scene ) ( The tapping sound of boots against cobblestone echoes in the night. It had been a long while since she'd put her combat training to use- she surely couldn't test her reflexes around the delicate Lodgers. The Jasper almost felt bad about disrupting ( and swiftly ending ) the knife fight. Almost. At least she made sure to leave them alive. No one would believe that a gang of armed grown men were beaten by the bare hands of a giant orange woman and they'd know better than to speak of such things beyond the shadows of the winding East End streets. There are few places worse than Bedlam. Even the most sordid of criminals were wise enough to acknowledge that. Click, clack click clack The footsteps come to a halt, followed by a husky "huff". The voice sounds sarcastic and unconcerned. Bored. Almost as if expecting to stumble upon this sight. ) Fancy seeing YOU here, what a surprise. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago The man half turned and gawked at the sight of Jasper, his grip on his weapon loosening. He didn't move, his intoxicated brain sluggishly trying to comprehend what he was seeing. ~~~ Hela pressed her hands firmly against her bleeding stomach, black spots dancing in her vision and her knees trembled, threatening to give out. The man's one hand still kept her against the wall. Don't wanna die, don't wanna die, don't wanna die, She thought faintly in time to her pounding heart and the throbs of pain. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ( An arm reaches out and grabs the man by the collar of his shirt, slowly lifting him the full eight feet into the air- eyes never leaving the injured escapee. "Don't want to damage the goods even further, do we?" ) I don't know what happened and you don't know me, but we both know that it's not gonna be pretty if I drop you so why don't you be a good hu-boy and go run right back to your buddies eh? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago The man barely managed to open his mouth to try and answer, stammering incomprehensibly as he gave a sharp nod. ~~~ She sagged to the ground the moment she was no longer being held up, curving in on herself and staring without really seeing as the dark stain spread on her shirt. Her breathing was shallow and heartbeat much too fast. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Good. ( The Quartz lowers the man most of the way before roughly tossing him onto the ground. She looks to him- an afterthought ) ...And you'll ditch that blade soon as you can if you're wise. Scotland Yard'll be mighty interested in you. ( She turns back to Hela and kneels down, completely ignoring the man. She holds her palms out, washing them in the fire that springs up from them. Reaching into her waistcoat, she pulls out a small box and selects a large bandage. She lays Hela down, turning her head to the side before tightly wrapping the wounds and pressing down on them. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 2 years ago The man scrambled to his feet, leaving the knife on the ground, and staggered off as fast as he could manage. ~~~ Hela groaned and feebly tried to pry off the orange giants hands, her breath hitching in her throat. "P-Please... it h-hurts..." 1 •Share › − Avatar Jasper Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ( She tightens her grip, with just the fairest hint of a growl. ) I'm the only thing between you and death right now. If you don't want to bleed out, then quit struggling! 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy